


The Rules of Regret

by nishizono



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur will hate himself for it later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of Regret

Arthur will hate himself for it later.

Every time they fuck and Eames leaves bruises on his skin, it's a reminder of how dirty Eames makes him feel. They fuck against brick walls and on couches in abandoned flats. They blow each other in taxicabs, and jerk each other off in bathrooms-- not even in a stall, but right up against the sinks where anyone could find them. Eames always smells like whiskey, and sweat, and smoke, and even when his hands are clean, he leaves handprints on Arthur's clothes.

Arthur fucking loves it.

"I like to leave you messy," Eames will whisper as he shoves his fingers up Arthur's ass. "I want to leave you sticky with my spunk so everyone will smell me on you and know you've had a bit of rough."

Eames doesn't usually talk that way, not in everyday life. Whenever they're with clients, his vowels are polished and smooth, and he speaks with an old money drawl that must have made his private school teachers proud. When he's all alone with Arthur, though, everything's got an edge. His hands are tight on Arthur's wrists, and his accent is almost cockney. Arthur fucking falls for it every every fucking time. He can hardly wait to get his mouth on Eames's cock.

"You're a filthy cunt," Eames will whisper with affection in his voice.

Those words will bother Arthur later. He'll turn the shower on hot and scrub his skin until it's pink. Right now, though, standing in the dirty alleyway with Eames's dick against the small of his back, nods and whispers, “Yeah.” He bows his head and lets Eames bite him until there are bruises on the back of his neck. He'll press them with his fingers later, during meetings with Saito and Dom, like a totem to remind him of the difference between what he wants and what he can have.

But for now, what he's got is Eames. He's got the push of Eames's fingers and the heat of Eames's breath. He's got the echo of Eames's voice on the bricks when he whispers a million endearments he doesn't mean.

And Arthur knows that he'll regret it. He always does. But sometimes, it's the only thing he's got.


End file.
